


【OK】[架空]すべてはこの夜に

by RemainsCat



Category: Ozakikkawa, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainsCat/pseuds/RemainsCat
Summary: 使用了真实存在人物的架空童话故事。小天鹅X小人鱼。





	【OK】[架空]すべてはこの夜に

YUTAKA今天也来到海的正中间，时值午夜。  
他托着烛台、踮起脚尖，静立于木制小舟之上，挺拔的身形微微前倾。乌云如晕开的墨迹蒙蔽了月色，于是他手中那缕摇曳的烛火，便成为了苍茫海面上唯一的光。那光点亮他白皙俊朗的年轻面孔，以及被夜幕映作蔚蓝的羽白衬衫，美得令人屏息。  
夜海广阔无垠，而他和他的船渺小如斯，随时便会失去平衡般地岌岌可危。  
「但是，我不怕，」YUTAKA面对广阔的黑暗喃喃自语，「我知道，即使真的坠入其中，也会被你救起。」  
夜风纠缠，黏卷着YUTAKA的发丝向后翻飞。他坚定地直视前方，直到海面传来波浪翻涌的响动。  
四溅的水花炸裂在他眼前，被蜡烛的光圈烧灼成一粒粒璀璨的星。它们打湿他的前发与脸颊，接着细碎地坠回海面，直至一切重归死寂。  
……然后，拥有巨大鱼尾的少年，再度现身于他面前。

「YUTAKA！」  
KOJI快活地叫着他的名字，用手将洇湿的前发向后梳理，顺便抹去脸上的海水。  
「一星期没见了，我好想你！」  
他以手肘撑住小船的船头，仰头望着YUTAKA，灿烂的笑容仿佛正午的阳光。  
「又见面了，我的小塞壬。」  
YUTAKA的唇间漾着心不在焉的浅笑，笼罩KOJI的目光却温柔如斯。  
「……已经决定了吗？」  
他问，然后空气陷入短暂的凝冻。  
KOJI敛起笑容，神情也是难得的认真。他看来紧张，却又难掩眉梢眼角的兴奋。  
YUTAKA悬在半空的心收得愈发紧了。他等待着KOJI的回答，那个他早已了然于心，却迟迟不愿面对的答案。  
「决定了呢。」KOJI说。

人鱼是只存在于童话中的生物，天鹅亦然。  
人鱼以超然的气质及惑人的歌声闻名，世代隐匿于深海，轻易决不现身。数量悬殊的人类之于他们一向是最危险的猎手，一旦为人所获，便注定了悲惨的余生。  
天鹅则不然。他们天生人形，除却格外白皙的肌肤和优雅的姿态，与人类便再无不同。天鹅精通文学也擅长音律，姿容优雅而品性端洁。无论自命高贵的王室、抑或举止奢靡的商人，都争先恐后地欲与结交。  
KOJI是人鱼，而YUTAKA是天鹅。现实一如童话，KOJI捞起坠入海中的人类公主，然后对她一见钟情。他找到海巫，想要获知将鱼尾化为双腿的方式。  
「命运早已注定，无论人类、人鱼抑或其他魔物，众生皆是平等。你想拥有不属于自己的东西，必然要付出严苛的代价。即使如此，你也愿意吗？」  
海巫问KOJI，言辞中满是悲悯。

「…那么，要付出怎样的代价，才能令你得偿所愿。」  
YUTAKA问，不安一点一滴在他心中积聚，他却对此无能为力。  
「不用付出声音，也不是美貌，而是一个更为严苛的条件……」  
KOJI眼中是对未来的希望和期待，被烛光映得闪闪发亮。  
「海巫说，『得到双腿以后，你的声音将再也无法传达进所爱之人的心』，…她还说这交易并不公平，要我好好考虑。」  
「听起来真是悲惨呢……」  
YUTAKA附和着海巫的意见，KOJI却立刻摇了摇头。  
「对我来说，能远远看着公主，就已十分足够了。」  
是这样吗，YUTAKA想。真是无私的爱呢。  
可如此缺乏占有欲的爱，可以被称之为爱吗？  
要知道，嫉妒几乎快要将他杀死。它们扼住他的咽喉，罔顾他的意志，胁迫他又一次穿过咸湿而冰冷的海风，来到人鱼身边。  
……他敛住所有心绪，只留下脸上虚假的笑容。  
「唱歌给我听吧，KOJI。」

KOJI偶尔会游到人类出没的近海去，他喜欢摇坠的椰子林、细腻的白沙滩，以及海边抱着吉他轻声吟唱的YUTAKA，这行为却每每遭到天鹅激烈的反对。  
「要是被人类捉住、或者搁浅了怎么办？人鱼可是现下最时兴的奢侈商品，……所以给我注意点啊，KOJI！」  
说这话时的YUTAKA总是紧皱着眉，眸中盛满明确的怒意，哪还有平日温文尔雅的模样。  
只是面对一脸无辜的KOJI，天鹅终归还是不忍心责骂太狠，只好一边叹息着、一边吃力地抱起身形庞大的人鱼，走入他在海边安置的居所。  
他们一起弹奏YUTAKA的钢琴，边弹边唱，也一起品尝从人类手中得到的好酒。  
「世上怎么会有唱歌如此难听的塞壬。」  
YUTAKA时常这样调侃KOJI，然后换来人鱼气鼓鼓的反击。  
「才不是什么塞壬咧，老子是人鱼！你这不识货的蠢鹅给我看清楚啊！」  
然后，两人一起乱七八糟地笑作一团。  
「等我回到水中再找你算账。」  
人鱼这样说，气鼓鼓的样子十分可爱。YUTAKA却知道，在水中KOJI的确是无敌的。  
此时他们正身处KOJI的领域。人鱼扶着YUTAKA的船轻声吟唱，空灵低沉的歌声消融在无边的黑暗之中，亦消融于天鹅的心。  
YUTAKA终究失去了调侃对方的力气。

夜浪浮动。KOJI一曲歌罢，空气便再度陷入沉默。他们都知道，过了今夜，便有什么再也无法回归当初。  
「……我去水里吧。」  
YUYAKA忽然说。还不等人鱼作出反应，他已纵身跃下。一直明灭于指尖的脆弱烛火，终于消灭在潮涩冰冷的海风之中，仅余一缕缥缈黯淡的轻烟。  
「喂，你做什么！」  
KOJI显然被YUTAKA突如其来的举动吓了一跳。他慌忙游向天鹅落入水中的位置，直到看清对方稳定浮漂的模样，才稍微露出安心的表情。  
YUTAKA仰躺在水中，发丝和衣服上坠饰的羽毛在海面上散落浮游。  
「慌什么，谁都知道天鹅会游泳。」  
YUTAKA说，语气嘲弄。  
「那算什么游泳，充其量只能算是漂浮。大海从不网开一面，无论自诩水性高强的人类，还是其他物种。说到底还不是靠那层镀了油的羽毛，一旦体力耗尽，……你会死的。」  
这次换KOJI来进行说教了，YUTAKA便一直心不在焉地听，直到对方结束那冗长的发言。  
他忽然游向KOJI，接着潜入水中，抱住人鱼的尾。对方口中旋即随之溢出细微的嘤咛，接着僵直起身子，不再动了。  
不出所料，和传闻中一样呢……YUTAKA想。他用手技巧性地抚弄KOJI的尾，聆听对方愈发粗重的喘息。  
天鹅在人鱼的鳞片上摸索着，而怀中的身躯也因此越绷越紧……当他触碰到某个隐藏于鳞片之下的小洞时，KOJI忽然剧烈地颤抖起来，同时试图推开环抱着他的YUTAKA。对方显然对此早有预料，他的双臂缠绕得很紧，早已被摸得浑身瘫软的人鱼并不能把他推开。  
「够了……」人鱼连声音都变得波动不稳，「……YUTAKA，放开我…啊……」  
「……我在书上看到，人鱼的尾是重要的性器官，平时不会轻易给人触碰。而抚弄人鱼尾巴的动作，则是明确的交配信号……」  
YUTAKA把脸贴近KOJI紧实的腹肌，对那里吹着气，手指则持续不断地挑逗着那小孔的外围、轻柔地画着圈。  
「KOJI身为人鱼，不可能不知道的。怎么以前都不对我说呢……」  
「呜…别摸了……住手…………」  
人鱼的声音已染上轻微的哭腔，在YUTAKA试探性地将指尖探入小洞的瞬间，他几乎是无法自控地喘息出声。  
「人鱼…真的很敏感呢……」所以人类贵族才会格外热衷于将捕获的人鱼作为禁脔吧？  
YUTAKA直到最近才得知人鱼尾部的秘密。那之前的他，很喜欢在嬉戏之时抱住KOJI的尾巴。如今回忆起来，那时的KOJI的确会因此陷入僵直、甚至粗暴地甩开他，的确十分不寻常。  
「为什么不告诉我呢……KOJI。」  
YUTAKA低声询问着，试图验证心中那个隐约的猜测。KOJI没有回答，他便自顾自问了下去。  
「……KOJI，是喜欢被我摸的吧，」并没有使用疑问语气，「否则，还有什么隐瞒的必要吗？」  
「是又如何……」  
KOJI深深垂着头，那因情欲熏染而性感不已的声音轻细小心，却还是被YUTAKA清清楚楚地捕捉。  
「……那么，KOJI也想和我做吗？」  
天鹅亦从自己喑哑的嗓音里，找寻到难耐的渴求。KOJI依旧没有回答，这便是默认了。  
两人的关系已无法继续被定义为友谊，在这最后的夜晚。并非是瞬间完成的变化，而是由过去延伸至今的、不知何时逐渐变质的关系。  
是早已被双方觉察，却从不被正视的现实。

「这不符合道德。我们甚至并非同一种族。」  
「人鱼的伦理和人类完全不同。」  
「…所以你也会和其他人鱼做爱吗？」  
「…才不……」  
KOJI的声音几乎轻不可闻。他低垂着头，掩饰因YUTAKA的过火触碰而衍生的羞赧。  
「难道你就没有抱着那些来访你家的女人，做些见不得光的龌龊事吗？」  
「是做了没错。现在我也要抱着你做那些事了。」  
「为什么？我们并不是那种关系。」  
「……因为我爱你，却将要失去你了。」  
YUTAKA吻上KOJI，连同他唇上的干涸海水一起。那味道是如此咸涩，犹如眼泪。  
人鱼任他亲吻着，不拒绝也不回应。他敏感地体察着潮水的方向，不时利用波浪的惯性将自己和YUTAKA共同托出海面，以免愈发激烈的浪潮淹没对方的头顶。  
一吻完毕，YUTAKA望向KOJI的眼睛，却只看到一片漆黑。  
「KOJI，和我交配吧。」  
天鹅说，语气是前所未有的强硬坚定。  
「…即使无法被你答应，我也…」  
「……可以哟。」  
人鱼的声音在YUTAKA听来十分飘忽，却的的确确是由咫尺传来。——KOJI的身躯甚至正被他拥于怀中。  
「如果你在过去提出这个要求的话，我也会答应。」  
KOJI说，声音不知为何有些寂寞。  
「…可今天会是最后了。太阳再度升起的时候，我便要去到公主身边。」  
YUTAKA听见心脏碎成一片一片的声音，清晰地在耳畔炸响，却仍然以强装平静的口吻，同人鱼达成了协议。  
「好。」他说。

这里终究不是YUTAKA的领域，纵使天鹅一向擅长在水面上飞翔。  
被海水环抱着的YUTAKA，失去了陆地上一贯优雅的步伐。他的动作十分凌乱，甚至可以称之为狂乱。他狂乱地抱着KOJI，第一次同他毫无空隙地紧密相拥，不给对方任何反悔的可能。  
KOJI并没有反抗，任凭YUTAKA用手指沿着他的鱼尾一路下滑。天鹅再度伸手探向KOJI的生殖孔，他的身体也随这动作在海中不断下沉，脸颊深深埋入水中，他几乎希望自己就这样溺死。  
怀中的KOJI似乎察觉到了什么，忽然拥住了对方的肩。  
「……抓紧我…别放开我。」  
KOJI这样告诫YUTAKA。担心对方从自己手臂中滑脱而遭遇不测，人鱼拉住对方的力道极大，仿佛隐含着永不放手的坚定。  
可那有什么用呢？YUTAKA颓然想着。你已经放开我了，不是吗？  
「KOJI、KOJI…」重复念着人鱼的名字，用下半身磨蹭对方的尾，「…告诉我，要怎样做才能放开你呢？」  
「请一直看着我…」  
并非每个对象都会如此，但YUTAKA的触碰却每每令人鱼陷入氤氲着粉红色的恍惚。KOJI肆情享受着与天鹅的肌肤相亲，每一回轻微的摩擦都令他舒服得眯起双眼。他几乎想用整个尾部将YUTAKA环住、以谋求更多更亲密的接触……  
明明即将离开大海、离开YUTAKA，可一想到YUTAKA身边可能会出现的他人，KOJI便无法自控地感到嫉妒。他毫不避讳地隔着质地细腻的绸缎衬衫抚弄天鹅结实的身躯，积极回应YUTAKA的每个动作，主动推动最后的狂欢、愈演愈烈。  
YUTAKA屏住呼吸，KOJI迷乱的模样着实太过诱人，胸腔中倏然膨胀的情欲牵制了他所有的心跳。他想要KOJI、他想要KOJI……这纯粹的欲求已然化作天鹅的全部。  
YUTAKA想起渔民中广为人知的传说。人鱼用歌声引诱路过的水手、击沉他们的船只，将他们引入自己的巢穴。没人能抗拒这些美貌而淫荡的小精灵，于是他们成为人鱼的饵食、成为深海中长眠的枯骨。纵使有人侥幸逃离其中，也无法忘怀曾经体验的销魂味道，只能终日沉迷于思念之苦。  
天鹅知道，这不过是农妇们闲来无事编造的故事，以抒发对丈夫整日出门在外的不安。但只有此刻…只有此刻，他竟担忧起了自己的未来，担忧尝过KOJI的蚀骨滋味以后，自己也会成为行尸走肉之一。  
「小塞壬，你也是打算用身体引诱我，然后趁不备将我拆吃入腹吗……」  
他开起不合时宜的玩笑，却换来人鱼认真无比的回答。  
「人鱼偶尔是会食用其他物种…」KOJI认真地看着YUTAKA，「但我…是绝不会伤害你的。」  
「可我觉得，自己的船也快要沉没了呢。」

男性人鱼的生殖孔并非为交媾而准备，因此比女性人鱼要狭窄许多。所以当天鹅终于把自己挤进KOJI的身躯，人鱼不禁疼痛地呻吟出声。  
YUTAKA在书中看到过，曾有男性人鱼使用这种方式交欢，可他不想弄伤KOJI，动作便格外小心翼翼。  
「快点…全部都……我很喜欢……」  
或许是察觉到天鹅的犹疑，人鱼小声鼓励着对方。于是天鹅不再犹豫，坚定送入了全部的自己。  
「啊……」  
天鹅的性器全部没入的瞬间，人鱼发出了混杂着痛楚的满足呻吟。他咬住下唇，想要防止自己发出更多丢人的声音，天鹅却不肯给他那样的机会，激烈地动作起来。

他们拥抱着彼此，随海浪一起浮浮沉沉。KOJI舒服地扭动腰肢，主动将身体迎向YUTAKA。他不再刻意掩饰呻吟，甚至不知有意还是无意地说起了淫词秽语。  
「啊…好舒服……YUTAKA…YUTAKA……再快点…哈…………」  
天鹅的每一下顶弄，都激烈到把人鱼带出水面。乌云已不知何时尽散，淡金色的巨大月轮由KOJI背后升起。它亮得令人，为整个水域罩上一层明净的白雾。  
YUTAKA终于得以再度看清KOJI的脸。对方仰着头，身躯不受控制地颤抖，月光从他背后射下，点燃攀附于人鱼发丝的水滴之灯。那张充满立体感的英俊脸孔已彻底被情欲占据，细长妩媚的眼眸拉成墨线，饱满的唇被舔得晶莹水亮，不时溢出几句秽语，淫乱得无以复加。  
人鱼攥住天鹅肩膀的指节，因愈加激烈的快感而收得愈来愈紧，化作甜蜜的痛楚。然后由YUTAKA把这疼痛以侵略的形式，成倍交还给他。  
「啊……YUTAKA…我要死了…不行…饶了我…求你、求你………」  
KOJI已被YUTAKA干得语无伦次，连意识都飘忽起来，只有湿热的内壁本能纠缠着撞入身体的柱状物，贪婪地死死绞住、不愿放开。两人都是初次体验如此极致的性爱，蚀骨销魂、令人痛苦又引人沉迷，仿佛会永无止息地持续下去，至死方休。  
墨蓝的天幕和淡金的月光，在名唤夜晚的调色盘上融为油画般幽雅的蓝绿色调。星屑的倒影铺散于包围着二人的墨海，于是这世界仅剩无尽的辉煌，隐匿起彼此失意的心。

「我不会让YUTAKA的船沉没的。」  
性事过后的两人缄默着躺在小船上，KOJI忽然歪起头，这样对YUTAKA说。  
「…即使没有灯，人鱼也决不会在大海中迷失。除非……」  
他忽然看向远方，眸中盛满落寞。  
「除非，我为公主而化作了泡沫。……啊，若为了那位小姐，就算真的变成泡沫，我也心甘情愿啊。」  
「不，你不会。」  
YUTAKA说，然后任凭KOJI怎样撩拨，都不再发出一言。  
KOJI，我不会让你化作泡沫的。  
因为，会化作泡沫的人，只是我。

黎明的光亮在远方浮动。  
最后的夜晚，落幕了。

The End


End file.
